The multi-beam sonar apparatus (i.e., a multi-beam sonar emitter also configured to receive/detect sound signals) is a sounding apparatus characterized by high precision, high efficiency and full coverage etc. In recent years, the multi-beam sonar apparatus has played a huge role in the underwater topographic survey, oceanographic survey, defense application and research etc. However, there is a lack of laboratory measurement and testing means to carry out standardized and effective detection of the multi-beam sonar apparatus itself, resulting in the serious impacts on the accuracy and credibility of observed data so that the data have great potential quality hazards.